


Be Careful What You Wish For

by queenofshit



Category: Historical Criminals RPF
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, No 'actual' rape, Reader-Insert, planned beforehand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofshit/pseuds/queenofshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard plays out one of the reader's 'fantasies'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> If you are uncomfortable with simulated rape, please do not read.  
> Thank you to Kiki for helping me with the spanish.  
> If you see any errors please inform me of them.

The soft click of you locking your apartment door seemed too loud in the otherwise silent residence. You kick off your shoes, hang up your coat and set your beg down. You looked forward to a quiet night, all by yourself, to enjoy crappy T.V shows and some treats. You padded off to your bedroom to change into less restricting clothing. Work was, as usual, hell. So tonight was your night to relax, and forget about all the things you had to do the next day. 

Then you made your way to the kitchen, choosing out your favorite snacks. Finally you sat down onto your couch, setting your food down onto the table you reached for the remote but something caught your eye. You looked up to the black T.V screen and you could see movement in the reflection. It took you a moment to put the pieces together in your mind and once but had, you froze, your heart beat increasing. Slowly you turned, there standing behind you was a tall man, dressed in black. You opened your mouth to ask what he wanted but quickly closed it. 

You knew what he wanted, he could have easily stolen things while you were in your bedroom, and by the way he looked at you... You knew. And you also knew you needed to run, you could go through your kitchen to the left and get out of your apartment. So that’s what you did, you bolted. 

Your heart was pounding in your ears and you would have screamed if the air hadn’t been knocked from your lungs. The intruder had cut you off, tripping you, you fell hard onto your hands and knees. He moved to grab you, but you kicked your legs out behind you, you felt your foot connect with some part of the man. Causing him to stumble back, you took the opportunity to run through the kitchen to the front door.

You grabbed the doorknob and wildly twisted it, releasing the door was still locked you desperately tried to unlock it. You had spent too much time on the door, and you felt arms wrap around you, lifting you. You screamed and the man threw you. You hit the floor hard, the carpet doing little to soften the impact. You cried out, disoriented and terrified. The man kicked your side, knocking you onto your stomach. Crouching, he grabbed your arms, you heard the tell-tale clicks of a zip-tie binding your wrists. 

“Please! Oh god, please let me go!” You sobbed into the carpet, kicking and bucking uselessly. His hand suddenly came down hard on your bottom, before squeezing roughly. “Me encanta tu culo.” The intruder’s voice was dark and evil, you sobbed harder. 

“P-please stop!” The man only chuckled as he flipped you over, and you felt something cool press into your temple. You froze once again, fear chilling you to the core. “Yeah you know what this is.” The man dragged the pistol down your face and along your jaw. “I’m going to destroy you.” He laughed.

He grabbed the neck of your thin shirt, tearing it away from you body, exposing your breasts. You screamed, and the handle of the pistol slammed into your cheek. “Pinche puta.” He growled. He tugged your pants and underwear off with one pull. You were completely and totally exposed. You closed your thighs tightly, and in response he pressed gun into your temple. Tears dripped from your eyes into your hair as you spread your legs.

The man’s laughter mocked you. A sick feeling settled in your stomach replacing your fear, as you realized your fate. He ran the gun slowly down your trembling body, taking his time rubbing the cool metal against your nipples. He dragged it farther down your body, you sobbed desperately as the pistol reached your sex. “Pequeña perra sucia.” He smirked when he found how wet you were. Pathetic

You struggled when he pressed the gun to your sensitive clit, but pleasure overwhelmed your disgust. The man moved the gun lower, and traced it around your entrance, fear rose within you again. “I should fuck you with this.” He muttered. “You’d like it too, wouldn’t you, puta?” You quickly shook your head. “No, no, no, please don’t.” Without warning he pulled the gun away from your cunt, and thrust his fingers inside of you. You cried out at the sudden intrusion. Roughly he fucked you with them, scraching your insides. 

After a while he pulled his fingers out of you. His other hand holding the gun to your side, he undid his pants. You shook your head over and over, before you started to beg. “Please don’t. Please, no, no, no…” He pressed the gun to your mouth, “Chupar!” He demanded, the barrel cutting into your lips you opened your mouth. As you held the gun in your mouth he fucked himself into you. You sobbed around the pistol.

“Fuck.” He hissed. His thrusts were hard and brutal, his hips smacking into yours. His free hand gripped your hip with bruising pressure. You were repulsed and turned on at the same time. He felt so good, too good inside of you. “You fucking slut. You love this! Fucking whore!” His words dissolved into spanish. And you moaned around the barrel of the gun.

Suddenly there was no gun in your mouth, but his hand held your jaw tightly, keeping your mouth open. The man spit onto your tongue. You gagged, but he quickly covered your mouth and nose. “Trágatelo.” He growled, and you swallowed, feeling sick and disgustingly aroused. He didn’t stop fucking you, and you were too close. You didn’t want to cum like this. You didn’t want him to make you cum.

The man lifted you, angling your hips, hitting you in the perfect place. And without a warning, a sickening orgasm overtook you. You mouth went slack and your eyes were rolled into your head. You heard the man groan, “Maldita perra.” as he came. You felt him deep inside of you.

You wanted to vomit, sobbing you curled in on yourself as well as you could, as you were still bound. Richard pulled out of you, tugging you into his arms. “Shh, you’re okay.” He murmured. You felt him reach for something and then cut the tie around your wrist. You wrapped your stiff arms around him as quick as possible. You pressed your face into his neck, comforting yourself with his scent.

After a while he said, “Are you okay?” You looked at him. “Okay? I’m fucking amazing.” You sniffled a grin stretching across your face. “That was amazing! Who knew you could be so scary.” He chuckled. “Who knew you were such a good actress.” You shook your head. “Acting? No, I was actually really scared. I thought you were going to kill me. I was terrified.” He smiled. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes. Are you okay?” Richard noded, “Yeah, I just don’t like...scaring you.” He shrugged. 

You tugged him close. “I love you, thank you.” You mumbled into his chest.

“I love you too.” 

 

Trágatelo - Swallow it  
Pequeña perra sucia - you dirty little bitch  
Pinche puta - Fuckin' bitch  
Me encanta tu culo - I love your ass  
Chupar - suck


End file.
